


The Hitman’s Target.

by DepressedViolet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, Murder, Target, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedViolet/pseuds/DepressedViolet
Summary: Living a criminal life of a hitman, Levi comes to face with a target impossible to kill. Disobeying every aspect of his job, he cares for, feeds, and sleeps with his target - even falls for him.Chaos is a brewing storm as they fondle each other in hopes of a new life, and rains down on them in a bloody fire.In the storm, Levi's left with the biggest decision of his life; save his husband and go back to an abusive life of taking others lives, or save the teenager he just couldn't seem to kill, and start over.Warnings;Violence/violent languageSexually suggestive content/sex scenesDisclaimer- I do not own anything from Attack on Titan.





	1. Happily Married

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is my first upload to ao3 before so I apologize if I made any mistakes. Please point any and all mistakes out to me so I can fix them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi receives a letter by the Survey Corps for his next job. Erwin and Levi say goodbye for a few days.

___________________

Termination.

Sex - Male  
Name - Yeager Eren.  
Birth - March 30 2000 (18)  
Eye colour - Green.  
Hair colour - Brown.  
Height - 170cm.  
Weight - 63 kg.  
Location - Last seen in Shingeki apartment no. 13 sqr 8 Shiganshina District.  
Relations - Unknown.  

Enforcer \|\|\|\|\|\|\ expects target eliminated within given time period of present time to May thirteenth of year 2018. Granted early permission to execute target in means of events to worker.  
Body to be disposed of safely.  
Failure results in committee meeting.  
Rewards fifteen thousand.  
Nonnegotiable conditions. 

S€•

__________________

 

Levi sighed and put the report down. 

I don't get a picture? That's not very fucking helpful. And why the fuck was the enforcer's name crossed out? Oh well, the pay is nice. And I have a month to get it done, should be easy enough. 

"Is this all the information I get?" Levi asked, slowly wandering around the small office. He did a lap around the short wooden desk in the center of the brown-walled office with worn out grey carpet. 

"Yep," Erwin mumbled, his voice empty. 

"Yeager, eh?" Levi practically whispered. 

"Kid looks just like his father. You'll know him when you see him. If ya' even 'member Grisha's mug." 

"Okay."

Erwin slapped his massive, dry and cracked hands onto Levi shoulders. He squeezed the younger's shoulders to the point of pain, but Levi knew how to keep a straight face.

"How long?" Levi asked, turning his head to the side slightly. 

Erwin took a deep inhaled, and sighed his hot breath onto Levi's neck. "I don't know. How long do you need?" 

"A couple weeks."

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Levi tried to keep his face neutral. 

"I'll give you a week tops. We have shit to do after this."

"Shit? Like what?" 

"Can't tell ya' babe. But we'll need to be ready for it."

"Why? Gonna be a war?" 

"There just might be," Erwin mumbled.

"Whatever," Levi mumbled back.

"I'll miss you," Erwin purred into Levi's ear, gripping his shoulders with more force than before.

"Mhm."

Erwin leaned down further, and purred louder into Levi's ear, "I'll miss you very much."

Levi put his hands to Erwin's chest and tried to push him away, but the large man didn't budge. Instead, Erwin picked Levi up and laid him on the office desk. Papers and spare pencils slid off the desk. Erwin spread Levi's legs apart tenderly after slowly pulling down his pants and boxer-briefs. He then forced himself in between Levi's legs and held down his body by his chest. 

"Erwin," Levi whined. 

Fuck sakes. 

"I have a challenge for you."

Levi wanted to roll his eyes. "What is it?" 

"For how ever many minutes you last after I'm done, that's how many days you have."

"Meaning?" Levi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"After I cum, however many minutes you last is how many days you get. If I have to repeat myself you only get one day." 

That'd be impossible. 

"Fine," Levi mumbled. 

Sex was a chore for Levi. He no longer found it an act of selfishness and teenage hormone rages. There was a time him and Erwin would fuck for hours, leaving no part of the bed uncovered with sweat and cum. Now.. sex was just a need of release from time to time. 

Levi hated to admit it, but they were old. Erwin was already in his forties - so sex wasn't an often occurrence anyway. Still, Levi had never enjoyed the two minute hump secessions. He wondered how much longer Erwin would even be in the mood for anything such as sexual release. He honestly hoped it wasn't too much longer. 

Erwin breathed a little moan as he forced his way inside Levi. Lube was something of the past. An old relic that was never used anymore. Levi didn't care anymore. Over the years.. well. He didn't really need it. 

Per usual, two minutes passed before Erwin grunted a load into Levi. There was no passion in sex anymore. There was no eye contact. There was no moaning. No foreplay. No orgasm. 

Levi didn't know those things were things he took for granted. 

"It's six twenty-five. I wonder how many days you'll have to kill Yeager's son," Erwin said, his voice taunting. 

Levi let his mind blank out, only so it could fill with horrors as Erwin grabbed his shaft. He thought about all the beautiful blue, green, and brown eyes he'd seen roll backwards. He even thought about the few that remained wide open. He remembered just how much blood leaked from a body. He remembered the pain of a bullet. He remembered the time he was almost raped - and he remembered bashing that mans head in with a crowbar. 

His breath suddenly hicced, and he could no longer think. His mind went black, as his thoughts and fears shot out in a single line of thick cum. 

Fuck. I don't have much time, do I?

"I'm impressed Levi," Erwin said with a frivolous tone. "You have five days." 

"Five days?" Levi asked, disbelief raining down on him. 

"Mhm."

That's not enough time!

"...okay."

"Clean up my desk." 

"Yes Sir." 

"I love you," Erwin practically whispered, and bent down to place a kiss on Levi's forehead. 

"I love you to." 

-€-

With his hair still dripping from the shower, Levi folded shirts and pants into a suitcase. Whilst packing, he muttered under his breath about the bullshit he put up with from Erwin. The years had turned him into a bigger ass than he had been when they first met.

Having five days to get to get to Shiganshina, one of the largest nearby cities, and find a target without a picture and place of work to meet only to execute, was bullshit. He'd check the apartment first, but the chances of him actually living in a Shingeki apartment were slim - even if his father was rich at one point.

The drive to Shigashina was only five hours, but Levi wanted to get into the city that night. He wanted to get the scoop on this kid from what he called the underground rat - basically the guy who knew everything about all the bad people in the city. Levi was sure he'd know a thing or two about Yeager's son. He might even know who wants him dead and why. Wether or not that asshole would tell him all the information... well. Levi hoped. 

He also needed to change his appearance, and frankly, it was a damn drag doing it around Erwin. He had to critique every little thing he did, from his hair choice to the contacts.

Levi's favourite look was how he looked when he was younger. It was an ID, Riley, that the cops had no idea about. It was his go-to 'disguise' but Erwin claimed he looked no different than his normal self.

Levi didn't care. He'd change into whoever the fuck he wanted when he got to his hotel in Shiganshina.

Once he finished packing, he took out his bag to his black SUV. He shoved it on the backseat, then zipped open the duffle bag on the floor. He just used his finger to push aside a couple handguns to see deeper. The bag was full of different kinds of guns. He's be fine for whatever he had to deal with. 

He hesitantly took himself back inside and made his way to the living room, where he knew Erwin would be sitting on the couch watching the television way too loud. 

"Erwin," he called over the TV. when he walked in to see exactly what he'd imagined. 

Erwin grabbed the remote and turned the volume down. 

"I'm headin' out." 

"Okay. See you soon." 

Levi nodded softly. "Yep." 

Just before Levi turned around, Erwin said, "I love you." 

Levi paused mid-turn, but didn't look back to Erwin. "Love you too."


	2. The City Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes his way to Shiganshina, and once there he meets with an old “friend” to get information on his target.

Levi had grown up in Trost, and back then, it was a mere tiny town. Now it was a decent sized town, with a couple shopping centres and a couple nice restaurants, but he wasn't all that accustomed to a big city. He'd passed through, and stayed in hotels in cities his whole life - it came with the job, but he'd never lived in one. 

He found it hard to believe that people in the city usually didn't even know their neighbours, while Levi knew every single person in Trost before it began to grow, mostly with immigrant families. You could walk to literally anywhere in the town and be back home within the hour, and you'd see familiar faces everywhere. You couldn't leave the house without greeting somebody and having small conversations. 

City people seemed so rude, and busy. Always going somewhere and not caring who's way they were in. But it was a nice change of scenery and attitude once in a while. 

Shiganshina was a city Levi had passed through a hundred times. He'd had to stay in hotels before, usually opting for a motel which was half the price, but also half the quality. He was a simple man, who loved to live life easily, not a surprise with his profession being so hectic. 

The drive was bittersweet and boring. As much as he hated Erwin some days, and wanted to kill him on occasion, he easily missed him. It didn't take long for Levi to feel loneliness when he left home. He'd grown up with Erwin by his side really. They'd do every mission together, live together, eat together. Then they got married - mostly for an organization to accept Levi into the scout since he was a descendant of Ackerman. The wedding was nice though, and at the time they were in love. After the wedding they had even gotten a cat, who later passed but that's besides the matter. 

He'd never been alone. Even when he first met Erwin, he'd been with a sweet little girl with big green eyes and red hair. She was definitely more of a girlfriend figure than a mother figure to Levi, but she still cared for him in a way only a mother could.

She was an entire chapter in Levi's life. 

It was eight o'clock by the time Levi got onto the highway. It was almost eleven o'clock by the time he started to get sleepy from his boredom. To counteract that sleepiness, he turned on the radio and blasted the shitty music it played in between painfully boring, annoying ads. 

-€- 

Levi booked into a cheaper hotel for four days. His room was basic. The walls were white, the carpet was grey, the curtains were white with a red overlay. He had a queen sized bed, a brown blanket tucked neatly under the mattress. There was a decent size television on the stand, next to a small coffee pot. The room was nothing too fancy, but he didn't care much. Just over a hundred dollars a night to earn fifteen thousand for killing somebody. He was making one hell of a profit.

The first thing he did was go to the bathroom with a pair of scissors and contact lenses. He brushed most of his long, black hair to the right side of his head, and started cutting the underneath layer as close to the skin as he could. He cut the undercut behind his head by removing his fingers as the scissor blades nipped at his skin. He thinned out his little bangs a bit, trimmed them so they weren't in his eyes, then popped in brown contact lenses. 

He smiled at himself in the mirror - not a big smile, barely a curl to his lips. But he was satisfied with his look. He looked young, and refreshed. He just wished Erwin liked the hairstyle on him as much as he did. Erwin liked Levi's hair short on the sides and long on top, with it brushed back. Levi wasn't totally against that hairstyle, but he preferred the undercut and bangs. It was uniquely him. 

After a two-minute shower to get any extra hair off of him, he got dressed up in a pale blue dress shirt, and dress pants - the only 'fancy' clothes he had packed. 

It was one thirty in the morning, which was perfect. Levi was tired, but he knew by the time he got to the 'Titan's Ass,' club downtown, it would be two, and he could go upstairs and pay a very special person a visit. 

Titian's Ass, just like the name, was a raunchy dance club. The bar was always full, there were both female and male strippers on poles scattered around, the massive dance floor was always full of drunks. He actually used to enjoy stopping in Shiganshina just to go clubbing, but growing older, he hated the young people in the club. Most of them anyway. They were just drunk idiots who were too loud. 

He made his way to the back of the club, were there was a curved staircase, and a black guard covering the entrance. Levi pulled out his fake ID, Riley. His real ID, as well as his S€• 'business' card. 

"Who are you here for?" the guard asked, suspicious, though Levi could have sworn they knew each other. 

"The only asshat up there. I need Furlan's info on a target." 

"Got any weapons?"

"Obviously. I'm a childhood friend. You don't gotta worry about us." 

I made my way up the stair case and around the curved hallway to the only room (besides the bathroom which was accessed only from the main room) on the floor. 

Levi only knocked in the door once before walking into the room. The room was huge, with Furlan's desk at the back wall. There were filing cabinets and bookshelves full of books and documents. He had a fan blowing from the right corner, as well as a fake-looking plant. The walls were a light brown/tan colour, and there was medium-brown wood flooring with a red rug in the center of the room. 

One more thing, there were four men in the room with their guns pointed at Levi as he stood by the closed door. 

"Rivaille," Furlan said, sitting at his desk. His tone was angry. 

Levi narrowed his eyes slightly and his grip tightened on the revolver. "Furlan."

They glared at each other for a long time. much too long.

"Well what the fuck can I do for you?" Furlan asked, his voice changing to a light-hearted tone. 

Levi cracked a special smile for him. "Well, I was wondering what you know about Yeager's second."

Furlan chuckled. "Have a seat, my.. friend." 

"Of course. If I may have one request?"

"Shoot."

Levi tensed slightly. "I was thinking the opposite. Put the guns down maybe?" 

"Boys, he's harmless."

There was not true, and they both knew it.

Levi was able to breathe once the guns were off him, and he took a seat at Furlan's desk. 

"Yeager's second. Eren, right?"

"Yep."

"Let's see. He graduated a year or so early I think, 'cause he's been working at the Hajime Bakery on Main Street full-time for a couple years now. He lives in a Downtown Apartment with a female, and male roommate. I don't know who they are though unfortunately." 

"My report said he was last seen in a Shegeki apartment."

Furlan chuckled. "Yeah right. Working at a bakery, I think not. I think that report might fake, but I don't know. I didn't write shit." Furlan put his thinking face back on. "Yeah, he's pretty quiet in the community actually. Surprisingly. I think all he does is work, and I know he's been seen at the south-side arcade a few times." 

"Alright, that's good. The quieter the better. What else do you know about him?"

"I have his height and weight from a couple years ago. What you received was probably more updated. Other than that, that's about it. I wish I knew more about his roommates but I can't get anybody interested in looking into them."

"Yeah, that'd be helpful."

"Except, I'm fairly certain one of his roommates works at the bakery too. I can't say it with confidence but I think one does. The blonde one." 

"I'll keep an eye out." 

"Okay. If you can even get a name, it'd be helpful."

"I'll try Sir." 

Furlan smirked. "Now. I assume you're going to kill him?"

"The fuck else do I do? Also mind if we go on the deck? I need a smoke." 

"I guess so," Furlan sighed. 

There was a tiny deck attached to the room. There wasn't any room for furniture on it, only enough room for the two of them. Levi leaned against the railing with his cigarette. 

"When'd you start smoking again?"

"Never stopped," Levi said just before blowing out his puff. "I don't know who I'm killin' the kid for but, pays nice."

"Hm. That's a shit job though."

"Why?"

"Killing Yeager's second? Hello, do you know what that means?"

"Means I'm getting rid of another piece of shit as far as I'm concerned."

"You're going to have so many people after you when he's dead. I guarantee it."

"I already have people after me." 

"It'll be worse."

"That's okay. I'm not worried about my life anymore."

"You haven't since Isabel, hey?"

"Nope," Levi sighed. "I'm surprised you even remember her. I didn't think you even care about her."

"Levi. Just because I was away for her funeral doesn't mean I didn't care about her. We've been over this. I loved her just as you did." 

"That's why she called me crying every night?" 

"Fuck sakes Levi. Let's not do this now. Let it go. That's so far in the past." 

Fucking dickwad. 

"Whatever." 

"Remember after you and Erwin got married-"

"Shut up. I'm done talking about us. I need a poke-tracker and some Xanax." 

Furlan rolled his eyes. "Sure. Finish your cancer-stick and meet me back inside." 

Levi let his cigarette sit and he breathed in the cool night air. He hated Furlan still. He'd never forgive him for how many tears he made his dear Isabel cry. The countless bruises she had every time they saw each other again. The scar across her stomach from a forced at-home abortion. Fuck. He was a truly terrible man. 

If I could just go back in time.. 

Levi finished his cigarette and flicked the butt onto the ground below. He went back inside and returned to his seat. Furlan had a little bag sat on the table. 

"I got a ribbon tracker. Other then that all I have is needles, which.. is hard to do in public and without suspicion. I have no idea how you're going to get a ribbon around him but.. you seem to figure everything out." 

"Thanks. I'll figure it out, trust me." 

"Anything else you need?"

"I'll probably need some kind of poison. Not sure yet," Levi mumbled. "I'm sure you'll see me again soon."

"And how will you be paying for your purchases?"

Levi slowly pulled out his gun as he stood, and pointed it at Furlan, who was a step ahead and had his gun drawn as well. 

"Rot in hell Furlan." 

"Get the fuck out of my office." 

"Gladly." 

Levi left before guns were fired. He could only keep his cool for so long, and Furlan made his rage heat. Levi promised himself that Furlan would be the last person he ever killed, and he knew he'd die along side him. He'd promised Isabel at her grave as well, but he wasn't sure if she was there to hear him. He wasn't very spiritual. 

He walked back downstairs, and went to the bar, which had cleared out since last call was at two-thirty, and it was nearing three o'clock. Levi knew the bartender well, she was an ex-regular prostitute back in the day actually. He got a drink for free, as well as a wink. 

Levi ignored her and sat beside a pretty little brunette in a tight red dress without straps. Her makeup was surprisingly light for a gross club like Titan's Ass. She almost looked natural. 

"Hey," Levi said casually, setting his drink beside hers. "Thinking of heading out soon?"

"Waiting for my friend to answer me. She fuckin ditched me, and I have no money for a cab, of course." 

Levi could tell the girl was pissed off, but she held her face strong with a smile. He could tell she wasn't very drunk. It was worth a try. He was very charming, after all. 

"My hotels only a few minute walk away, but I won't force you into anything." 

The girl hummed, then chugged the last half of her drink. 

"Sure. Let's go. This place has been giving me a headache for the last hour." 

Fuck I love city girls. 

Levi finished his drink and waved at the bartender, giving her a wink. Maybe he'd had to stop by again before leaving. 

He took the girl by her hand, holding it gently as they walked down the street. 

"My apologies, what's your name darling?"

"Bree. What's yours?"

"Riley."

"Oh cute. I have a niece named Riley."

"Yeah. I find that Riley's more of a common female name now-a-days." 

"Pft. No. Riley should stay male," she laughed. "Fuck. I've seen so many girls with like, Riley, Sam, Hunter. I don't know. A little girl's name should be sweet and cute." 

What the fuck are you on about? "I agree." 

Levi managed to continue the "baby-names" conversation back to the hotel. He was thankful that conversation changed the second they got into the room. She finally closed her mouth, mostly because his lips forced her to. 

He was gentle with his touches, slowly pulling the zipper down on her dress. Gently kicking off her heels with his foot. Running his lips down her neck and across her clavicle bones. He pushed her back on the bed, pulling her dress down her body softly, making sure his nails didn't catch on her skin. 

"Is there anything special you like to do?" Levi asked quietly, purposefully deepening his voice. 

"Slow at first. Then hard." Her words were said without breath. She was captivated by him. 

"I can definitely do that for you," he purred into her ear.


	3. Yeager’s Second.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets Grisha’s second child for the first time, and he’s surprisingly easy.

Levi woke up with a groan as the sunlight burned into his eyes after moving his head more onto the pillow. He peeked his eyes open and ran his hand across the bed. The sheets beside him were still warm, but the girl he remembered bringing back was gone. He hoped she wasn't in the bathroom. He loved one-night stands, especially during business, but he hated having the morning conversation and telling a girl they'd never see each other again. He was always happy when they were already gone. 

He lazily lifted himself out of the bed and peeked into the bathroom before entering. Thankfully she wasn't hiding in there. He did his business, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and rubbed in his miracle anti-aging cream on his entire face and neck. 

It was half-passed eight when Levi was finished getting ready. He figured the bakery didn't open until nine. He assumed it would only be a ten-to-fifteen minute walk, so he relaxed and turned on the television.

Levi had boughten a pack of cigarettes at a gas station on the way. He'd only smoked four, but he could tell he'd need another pack before going back home. He liked to tell himself that he wasn't addicted to them, and they were just a habit every time he left home. It was just something to fill the homesickness, and give him something to 'fidget' with. 

From his hotel, Levi only had to walk about ten minutes, so he decided to save the gas and the trouble of finding a fucking parking spot. The bakery was easy to find, as it was the only one on Main Street. There were other bakery's nearby, but if Furlan was true to his word, Eren would be at this one.

It was a cute-looking little place. Through the large front windows Levi could see that it was warm-looking. The interior looked mostly brown and white, with happy couples and a few odd people with laptops sitting at the few scattered tables. 

Levi had half a cigarette left, so he leaned against the brick wall of the bakery beside the door to finish it off. He'd only taken one inhale before;

"Excuse me?" a high pitched, yet still male voice asked sweetly. 

Levi glanced over, obviously annoyed, but his jaw dropped, causing his cigarette to fall from his lips, and he gasped, inhaling the smoke again, which in turn caused him to choke. 

"Oh my God I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you choke!" the voice practically yelled in panic, and Levi felt a pair of hands touch him. 

He instantly shoved the hands away and finished his choking session with a hard cough. He looked back up at where the voice had come from, and his eyes widened as large as they could go. 

Standing in the doorway was a young version of Grisha Yeager. His skin was tan, and covered with little freckles. His hair was chocolate brown, swooped down over his forehead. His eyes - Jesus Christ. They took up half his face, and they were the most beautiful shade of greenish-blue, just as his fathers, only the teens drew far more attention with their size. 

Is this what luck is? 

"Are you okay?" Eren asked softly. 

Levi took a sharp inhale, closing his mouth and lowered his gaze. "I'm fine."

"Um, I'm sorry, but you can't smoke within two meters of the bakery."

"Right," Levi mumbled. "Sorry about that," he forced himself to say.

There was an awkward silence between them before Eren smiled and went back inside. 

Motherfucker. 

Was it still safe to go in there? He had originally planned the go in and observe Eren for a while, hoping he'd get a good understanding of him through his body language, that way he could determine the best way to kill him, but was that still a good idea? Now that they'd had contact, was it still okay to just go in and stare?

Shit. I can't just fucking stand out here.

Levi walked into the surprisingly cool bakery, and sat down a small table at the back near the washrooms, making sure he'd have a view of the whole area.

He watched Eren serve many customers. Eren seemed cool and calm, unlike how he'd acted outside. He was confident, happy, and honestly, sexy. 

Such a slim, and tall body. 

Good reflexes. 

The way he had a swing in his steps, the way he carried himself up and down the rows of tables, giving everybody a warm smile. 

There was no doubt in his mind that this was Grisha's son. Unfortunately, if they shared the same brain power, Levi was fucked. 

"Sir?" a sweet voice asked.

Levi's eyes snapped up to meet a pair of eyes bigger than Eren's, and the shade of the sky. Blonde bangs covered their forehead, and straight hair hugged to their jaw.

Levi couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl. 

"I noticed you staring at one of the employees, are you waiting to order something? I can bring you something if you like."

"I'm alright." 

"Oh. Well, would you like me to introduce you to him or anything?" 

Levi tensed. Was this kid serious? 

Levi caught himself blushing, but supposed that was a good thing in this case. "I.. I mean, if you don't mind," he said and forced a smile.

Ten minutes later, Eren was sitting in front of Levi with an uneasy smile on his cheeks. 

"I.." Levi began, but he had no idea what to say. This certainly wasn't how he thought he was going to meet Eren. It was really throwing him off his game. "I'm sorry about my staring."

Eren shook his head softly. "I'm used to it. I'm very flattered though. It's usually women who stare."

Then it dawned on Levi. Eren had agreed to come meet him. 

Shit. Is this kid gay? That would make things a lot fucking easier.

"I'm not surprised, you're a very attractive young man."

Eren's cheeks reddened, and he smiled. "You're one to talk," he practically whispered. 

"Oh?" Levi questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, um, I mean. I didn't mean, I mean, I-I meant it but.." 

Levi watched Eren get more and more flustered with a smirk. Poor nervous brat. Levi narrowed his eyes slightly. "How would you like to go on a date with me?" 

"A date?"

Levi nodded, then rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "You've sparked my interests. I'd love to learn more about you." 

Way to sound cliché. 

Eren fidgeted with his fingers for a moment. "Alright. Um, I'm free tonight, i-if you want." 

Impatient. Perfect. 

"I'm free tonight as well. Anywhere in particular you'd like to go?" 

"I haven't really been to any of the restaurants around here - not that we have to go to one of course!" 

Levi nearly chuckled. "Meet me at the Cheval around seven? It's not far from here." 

"Um, okay." 

"Great. I apologize but I have to get going. See ya' later." 

Levi left the bakery with a small, genuine smile. That was way to goddamn easy.

Levi lit another cigarette once he was a couple blocks away. A fake date with Yeager's second. That was definitely something Levi would have to make a report on once everything was finished. Like really, who the fuck else would ever get the chance to even get close to, let alone have the honour of killing. Levi had no idea why he'd been chosen for the job, but he was damn happy about it.

Now all he had to do was wait for the day to pass. What an easy fucking job.


	4. A Blissful Bullet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go on a date that ends with a blissful disaster.

The teen was late. What a fucking surprise. 

Levi stood in the front of the restaurant, his arms crossed lightly as he leaned against the wall. Granted, Levi had shown up early, but fuck sakes it was already half-passed seven. Did the teen think "around seven" meant whenever the fuck you want? Jeez. 

It wasn't too much longer before Levi and Eren locked eyes. Ocean blue-green and enticing, with fake layered brown and deceiving. The teen wore a pale pink button-up and blue jeans, an interesting look that Levi definitely wasn't mad at. 

Levi found himself staring as Eren approached closer. He wasn't sure why exactly, but Eren captivated him in a way nobody had ever done before. Not even Isabel gave him the feeling he was experiencing. It was as if the teen was physically pulling Levi closer with just his eyes. 

Levi had booked a private room for the evening, as it was the easiest way to do his job. Whether he was poisoning, tracking, or just getting information, everything was easier when you weren't surrounded by regular people. The only downfall to the private rooms was that there was no actual door. Only an open space where a door would typically be. Still, the privacy was appreciated. 

A host, whom Levi didn't recognize, led them to the private room and sat them. The room was cozy. The walls were a warm brown as well as the hardwood floor. There were pictures of flowers on the walls, and the booth and trim of the table were red. 

"Hello, my names Christa, I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you guys some drinks to start?" a sweet voice asked as a tiny, blonde girl with enormous blue eyes walked into the open doorway.

Levi smirked. A fitting waitress for the night. 

"What do you want to drink?" Levi asked sweetly.

"Oh, just water please."

"Two waters and menus, Darling," Levi replied to the girl, who gave them a smile and walked off. 

"So, do you know her?"

"She's the best waitress this place has."

Eren shook his head. "No, you seemed to like, know her. From somewhere else."

Observant brat! That was Grisha's speciallty; reading people's relationships. 

Make something up Levi. Obviously he can't know she worked beside you for a couple years. 

"We went to school together actually." 

"Really? Was she a few grades above? She looks a lot older than you." 

I'm literally seven years older than her. 

"She was a grade older yeah," Levi said with a fake chuckle. She let the stress of the streets eat at her looks though. 

"Were you friends back then?"

Why am I being interrogated? "Not really. But I knew her." 

"Hm. Did you ever have a crush on her or anything?"

Just as Levi opened his mouth, the waitress walked back with water and the menus. Levi thanked her, passed a glass, and a menu to Eren and they both started looking. 

He looked so unsure as he flipped through the flimsy pages of the menu. 

"Don't worry about prices or anything, I have more money than I look like I have." 

Eren nodded weakly, and glanced back down at the menu. 

"What are you getting?"

"Fried rice sounds good right now."

"Mm, it does." 

After another minute of flipping through the menu, he set it down and folded his arms on the table. 

"You're ready then?" 

"Yeah I'm going to get some fried rice."

Levi watched Eren closely. He probably looked like a total creep the way he was staring, but he needed to get a better understanding of this kid. 

He sure as shit didn't seem as dumb as Levi initially thought. 

That was a lot of questions for a waitress. If things progressed into his job and background, he'd have to make sure there weren't any loop holes. 

Unless...

Was he just really nosey? Or could it be that he was already picking up that Levi was not somebody to be trusted?

"What can I get for you guys?" the waitress asked, when she returned.

"Two orders of steak fillet fried rice," Levi answered her, then turned to Eren. "Did you want anything else?"

Eren shook his head nervously. 

"Just that then Dear," Levi said softly. 

She took the menus from them and walked off. 

Levi stared back into Eren's eyes. They looked so bright and innocent. 

I wonder why somebody wants you dead.

No point dwelling on it. I'll just kill him and get it over with. So.. time for one of the most bull-shittin' shit I've ever done. 

"Do you mind if I bless you with one of my practices?" 

Wow. That didn't sound convincing, smart or legitimate out-loud. 

"Um, sure."

Thank the fucking Lord.

Levi delicately pulled the ribbon-tracker from his pocket and then grabbed Eren's right wrist tenderly. He slowly wrapped the ribbon around the teen's wrist, and started to slowly stroke up his forearm, humming a random tune. Then he quickly pushed the tracker into Eren's flesh. Eren flinched slightly, and rubbed his wrist gently as Levi pulled his hands away.

"Are you alright Dear?" Levi asked softly. 

"Yeah, I think you shocked me," he said with a smile. 

Perfect. 

"My apologies." 

"So.. what exactly did you do?"

"Some believe a white ribbon around your wrist is good luck." 

"Oh okay. When do I take it off?" 

If the tracker wasn't in Eren's flesh, he'd have told him to wear it as long as possible, but the ribbon itself had no use anymore. 

"Whenever really. It only works if you're superstitious."

To Levi's surprise, Eren kept the ribbon on. Ribbon trackers worked best with women. Levi would always just slip the ribbon into their purse, or wrap it around a box with a little gift. Women were just easy to trick. And apparently so were beautiful teenage boys.

Eren's previous confidence at work seemed to have vanished, as he was reserved and quiet now. Levi would have to take the initiative, which was probably a good thing. 

"So tell me something about yourself."

"Um, well I work at a bakery-"

"Something I don't already know Sweetheart." Levi slowly slid his hand across the table, and grabbed onto Eren's wrist, giving it a light squeeze. "I want to learn everything about you."

Eren lowered his lids slightly and leaned in closer to Levi so he could look into his eyes better.

Swooned already? 

"I'm better with questions."

Of course you are. "Alright. Tell me what your family is like." More specifically; what do you know about your father's death? 

Eren lowered his eyes. "I'd rather not talk about them, if you don't mind." 

Figures. "I'm sorry Dear, I think I struck a nerve." Levi gripped his wrist tighter, which caused Eren to look back up. "We can talk about whatever you'd like." 

"Um, do you have any pets?"

The question threw Levi off. Why the hell would he ask that? 

Tch. Kids and their random questions. 

"We had a cat when I was growing up. Bella. She was a little white fluff-ball. But none currently. What about you?"

"No," Eren whined. "I've always wanted a dog."

"What kind of dog?"

"A great big one! Maybe like, a husky. They have the two different coloured eyes, just like I did when I was little." 

"Hm?"

"Oh, one eye was green and one was yellow." 

"Interesting." 

Levi tried his hardest to remember that legend about people with a yellow eye, but he just couldn't seem to find it in the files in his brain.

Their food came pretty quickly after that, and they ate just as fast. Levi was glad they weren't waiting too long. He w aged to get the date over with so he could work out a plan later on back in his hotel room. From the tracker he'd get to know where Eren lived. If he could even get a peek inside he could see his roommates, maybe he should ask about them. He could really use a favour from Furlan. 

The rest of the date was spent with meaningless conversations of childhood stories, a few lies, a couple laughs. Levi usually dreaded the end of dates, as the boring conversations dragged on for what felt like years. But with Eren.. the conversation was alive. Eren was charming, in his dumb little way. He was funny. He was adorable. 

Though it had been fun, Levi ended it as early as he could, which was just before nine o'clock. Levi thanked Eren for having dinner with him, and promised he'd stop by the bakery again tomorrow. He then ended the date with a kiss to Eren's right hand, and walked out of the restaurant.

Once outside, Levi sighed heavily and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it, and took a long drag. He had a long night of planning to do once he got back to the hotel. If he got Eren's address from the tracker, he could plan a quick kill. It was the roommates he had to figure out first though. 

Levi heard footsteps behind him, so he turned back, annoyed. 

Eren giggled. "I'm walking the same way, not trying to follow you." 

Levi nodded and continued walking, but slowed his pace to let the teen catch up. 

Dare I ask about your roommates?

Levi finished his cigarette and smushed the butt on the ground before believing his question would be okay.  

"Do you live alone?" 

"No. I got two roommates."

"Oh okay. Who are they? If you don't mind."

"Armin and Mikasa. Armin's the guy that introduced us at the bakery. And Mikasa's training to be in the police force." 

Mikasa? Mikasa Ackerman? Can't be. 

"Oh that's good." 

"What about you?"

"Eh. Work moves me too much to settle down."

"Yeah being on contracts suck." 

Levi hadn't actually told Eren what he did for work, just that it was a contracted deal. Eren surprisingly let that slide. 

"..so you don't plan on settling down then? Or having anything serious?"

"It would be nice. But.. no. I mostly go on dates just to meet people and hopefully I could find somebody who'd be able to constantly move with me. That's easier said than done though." 

"Makes sense."

They walked for about a block in complete silence. Only listening to the quiet rustles of the trees and bushes.  

"Can I hold your hand?" Eren asked quietly. 

Levi glanced over at Eren, then slowly extended his left hand, which Eren grabbed, and interlocked their fingers. It was a nice feeling, having your fingers squeezed by another's. They simply continued to walk, slowly, arms swinging softly with the light breeze. 

Levi paused at a corner, which forced Eren to turn back with confusion. 

"My hotels down there," he said, gesturing his head to the left. 

"Oh. Well um, can I get your number?" 

"I don't have my phone on me, but write yours down and I'll text you when I get back." 

"Got a pen?" 

"Always do," Levi mumbled and pulled a basic looking pen, that just so happen to have a hidden knife, from his pocket.

He opened the pen side, then passed it to Eren and rolled up his jacket sleeve. Eren grabbed Levi's arm tenderly and wrote down his number. 

Then, they locked eyes. 

The way the yellow light of a nearby street lamp reflected off of Eren's irises made them brighter than Levi ever though eyes could be. 

No matter what he did, he could not stop staring into those beautiful green eyes. The eyes that seemed to fill his heart with an unknown feeling. 

The eyes that seemed to be moving closer. 

Levi realized they were both inching closer to each other. 

Why? What the hell are you doing Levi? If Erwin finds out he's going to beat you.

And then, their lips were touching, and all of Levi's thoughts were dismissed. 

He no longer thought about Erwin, his beatings, his anger. No longer cared. 

Instead, Levi focused on how soft Eren's lips were, and how heat seemed to radiate off of them. 

Eren slipped his tongue into Levi's mouth slowly. Levi lifted himself up slightly and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck. 

Eren slid his arms around Levi's waist and pulled his body closer, thus deepening their kiss.

Levi had lost all sense of reason. He didn't care anymore. So what if he got a beating? He was used to it. 

What he wasn't used to, was this warm feeling in his chest, and the butterflies that seemed to be multiplying in his stomach. 

Eren's body was so warm in contrast to the night breeze. He wanted to absorb the heat and wrap it all around him. 

Eren took a step forward, pushing Levi's back against the pole of the streetlight. He slithered one hand to Levi's crotch and gave a light push against it. Levi kept his moan in his throat, only allowing a sharp breath to come out, but holy shit it felt good. Levi spread his legs slightly and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck tighter. 

Eren took that as a sign to continue, so he moved his hand, and he pushed his knee up into his crotch. Levi couldn't keep his moan in this time, but it wasn't very loud, as it was half-masked by Eren's lips. 

And then, the sound on a gunshot, changed everything. 

Levi idiotically turned towards the sound of the gunshot. Another shot rang through the night air and Levi felt a hot pain on the top of his shoulder. 

"Levi?"

He turned back Eren, who was digging his fingernails into Levi's hips, looking down at his right side. 

"Levi? Ah.. uh, Levi!" 

Levi glanced down to Eren's hip, where blood was seeping through his pink shirt.

Fucking shit!

"Levi!"

"Hey! Just relax!" 

Another gunshot interurted their panic and Levi force Eren to the ground by his shirt. 

"Aaaaaah!" Eren shrieked. 

Levi slipped off his jacket and rolled it up into a ball. He forced Eren's hand to hold his jacket to the wound. "Hold it on here tight."

"Aaaaaah! Mmm na, fuck!" Eren screamed as tears poured out of his eyes.

Levi shoved other Eren's hand to his mouth. "Try to shut up. I'll be right back." 

Levi then took off running.


	5. Runaway Husband.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi confronts their shooter and takes care of Eren. Though he believes his decision was wrong, he still takes Eren with him back home.

"Connie Spinger," Levi said, drawing out almost every letter. "What are the fuckin' chances-" he kicked his stomach, "-I'd run into you." Levi then planted his foot on the side of Connie's face. "Hm?" 

"Fuck you," Connie mumbled. 

"Fuck me? Really?" Levi dug his foot deeper into side of his face. "Mind telling me why you were shooting at me?" 

Connie stayed silent besides his heavy breathing. 

"You know.. that's probably why Sasha left you." 

"Don't you fucking dare talk about her," he growled. 

"You're still a terrible shot. Eren.. well.. he'll live.. if I let him, and you barely hit me. What were you even aiming for? And then running away from your target like a little pussy. Judging by tonight's performance I'd say you should be fired."

"Levi."

"Yes Dear?" Levi asked and bent down so his face was in front of Connie's. 

"The more you talk, the more I want to kill you." 

"Well, obviously. 'Tis why I speak, and of your late wife. The maiden you ever so carefully neglected, so guess who she came crawling to? Yep, me. And do you know what we did Connie? I know you know, I've told you this before. Man, that girl eats dick better than she eats food."

"Levi!" Connie growled and tried to get up, but he'd been shot in both knees. 

"Mmm. Like a wet, sloppy and tight vacuum. She did give you head at least once, yeah?" 

Connie didn't give him an answer. 

"That's a shame. So, now you can either tell me who sent you, or I can tell you about her pussy." 

When Connie didn't respond, Levi started with a small chuckle. 

"I knew she wasn't a virgin - fuck, the amount of times we all heard you guys fucking is too much to count, but.. it was weird. She was tight, and I mean virgin status tight, but she got so goddamn wet, like a fucking waterfall just pouring out of her pussy all over m-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Connie finally yelled. "I don't know who the request was from! Okay?" 

"Bullshit. I know Hannes. He always tells you who it is." 

"Even if I tell you, you won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Grisha Yea-" 

Levi shot him before he could finish. "Fucking idiot," he murmured. Not that I was going to let you live if you told me the truth. 

He took his foot off of Connie's face and walked away, taking Connie's gun, phone, and wallet with him. 

He didn't bother running back to Eren. He honestly figured the kid would be dead by now. 

So why are you even going back?

Levi paused for a moment. 

"I need to get his phone at least," he mumbled, and continued walking. 

Should I hide his body? I'm sure he told at least one person he was going on a date. Plus I am supposed to get rid of it. I hope he didn't tell all of this friends... I bet he has a lot.

Levi stopped walking, eyes lowered to the pavement, stomach churning in a knot and pulling his heart down. 

Stop feeling guilty. You didn't even kill him. You just.. didn't save him. Why would you save a stranger, let alone a target? Just go get his phone, and take his body away and start heading home. 

He forced himself to keep walking. Eren's body was only another block away at that point, so there was no point giving up now. 

Don't look at his eyes. 

As Levi approached Eren's body, he felt the need to vomit. 

Why? I've seen dead bodies before...

He forced himself to keep his eyes lowered as he reached into Eren's pocket to grab his phone. 

"Levi?" a weak voice asked. 

Instinctively, Levi jumped back and pulled out his gun, which had been tucked in his pants. 

They locked eyes. Green and brown, absorbing each other. 

"How are you alive?"

"You said you'd be back." 

The words struck Levi like a punch to the gut, and he lowered his gun. "Words don't stop blood."

"I had faith you'd come back and save me." 

"Wow... okay you're even dumber than I thought." 

Eren smiled weakly, and started closing his eyes. "Am I even dumber for thinking you'll save me?" 

Levi kneeled down, pulled Eren's phone out and turned on the flashlight feature. He moved his jacket, pulled up Eren's shirt slightly to examined the wound. 

It's not deep. 

He poked it softly, which caused Eren to squeal. 

It'd be easy to get out. 

What? Levi! What the hell are you doing. You have his phone, now get the fuck out. Mission complete. Done. Over. If I just pretend he was shot I don't have to do anything else. 

Levi's body didn't answer to his thoughts. Instead, he scooped the teen up into a princess-style carry and started walking back to the hotel. 

He didn't take Eren into the hotel, but instead laid him down in the backseat of his car. He pulled a duffle bag out from under the seat and zipped it open. 

In the bag, was mostly a bunch of different types of guns - most of them being small handguns, but in one of the side pockets was some medical supplies. 

Levi made a small checklist of things he'd need, and made sure they were all in the bag. 

The only thing they'd need was a change of clothes. 

Since Levi's shirt had a massive bloodstain on his left shoulder, he walked into the hotel shirtless, hoping he wiped all the blood off him, even though he didn't see anybody on his way to the room.

He decided to just pack all of his stuff, as there was no point staying in Shiganshina. He knew Eren was going to be reported missing by the afternoon.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do, but staying was a stupid idea. 

He went to the bathroom to collect the last of his things, and saw that his shoulder was bleeding more than he thought it had been. 

He grabbed one of the hotels cloths and pressed it on his shoulder. He hissed in pain, but kept it there.

He went back to his bag and pulled out a tiny roll of medical gauze and tape, hoping it would be enough to get his shoulder to stop bleeding for a bit. 

He cleaned it out with the cloth soaked in soapy warm water, which sucked, but he knew he had to clean it, or wrapping it was pointless. 

He finished the wrap with a simple piece of tape and looked at his work with a smirk. 

"I'll fix it later," he mumbled, and packed the rest of his stuff. He slipped on a black teeshirt before leaving. 

"Checkout," Levi mumbled, sliding his room keys on the front desk. 

The little lady grabbed the cards and typed his room number into the computer.

"Um, Sir you're still booked until Monday."

"Something came up." 

"Oh I see. Um, I won't be able to refund your money."

"That's fine." 

Levi was wasting time. He didn't care about money, he didn't care about the suspicion. He left the hotel and jumped into his SUV. After starting the car, he looked up into the rear-view mirror to see the teen still lying down, eyes closed and face full of pain.

He backed out of the little parking lot slowly, and drove out of the city as slow and safe as he could, but he needed to get out of the city. He didn't have to go far, just far enough that nobody would hear Eren scream. 

What am I doing? I should just drop him off somewhere and go home. 

Still, Levi pulled over after driving on the highway for a couple minutes. 

He climbed into the back and sat on Eren's legs. 

He wished the car light was brighter, but he'd just have to deal with it. 

"Okay," he sighed, pulling open Eren's shirt. 

He took a second to look at the teen's body. He was lean, but also muscular. Levi ran his finger down the little crease in between his abs. 

He remembered when he was younger, and had little underdeveloped muscles like these. 

Levi pulled out a rag and shoved it into Eren's mouth. "Bite this."

Eren obeyed and bit down on the cloth. 

Levi pulled out a tiny pair of forceps, a couple cloths and some disinfectant. 

"This is going to suck." 

"Mm."

Levi hadn't even come close to the wound before Eren started wiggling, trying to get away. 

"Oi, brat. Stay still."

Eren stayed still, but panted hard.

Since the bullet hadn't gone in very deep, it was fairly easy to retrieve... if Eren didn't squirm so much. 

But eventually, with the car full of pained moans and quiet cursing, Levi pulled out the bullet, and held it up. It was a 9mm bullet, all in tact still. Levi wondered why it hadn't gone through Eren. Maybe Connie was just too far away. Fuck, the idiot was probably aiming for his head. Twenty years later and still couldn't understand that bullets sink. 

“Not so bad, hey?” Levi asked. 

Eren’s eyebrows furrowed further somehow, and his laboured breath huffed. Levi knew the pain he was in. He’d had more bullets than Eren had fingers. 

Levi folded up another cloths, and soaked it with the disinfectant. Without hesitation he placed the cloth on Eren's wound. 

"Aaaaah!" Eren shrieked and he squirmed like a fish thrown onto land. 

"Tch. Put that stupid rag back in your mouth," Levi mumbled as he reached up to shove it back in. 

After wiping the blood off the wound, he set the cloth on Eren's chest and reached in the bag, pulling out a small device with a screen attached to an extremely thin wire. 

Eren spit out the cloth again, and yelled, "wait!"

"What?"

"What the hell is that?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "It's a camera, dumb-ass. I'm going to make sure it didn't go through your intestines. If it did I'm dropping you off at the hospital after drugging you so you don't remember anything - I'm not a surgeon."

Well.. I guess I’d be dropping you off in the ditch. 

Eren's jaw hung wide open, but he couldn't say anything. 

"This shouldn't hurt, so try not to squirm. It's a fucking pain in the ass when you move." 

Levi wiped the wire down with the disinfectant, and simply slid it into the wound, making sure to watch the little monitor, which was foggy and faded since it was almost as old as Eren. 

Unsurprisingly, Eren squirmed a bit, but Levi could tell he was making a conscious effort to stay as still as he could. 

Thankfully, the bullet had just barely grazed his intestines, but they weren't bleeding enough for concern. 

So, Levi pulled the camera out, wiped it down, tossed it back in his bag, and started threading the suture thread through a curved needle. 

"I have good news, and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

"Mm," Eren hummed. 

"The good news is that the bullets angle saved your life. The bad news is, I don't have any numbing cream, or anything to put you to sleep.. so this gonna hurt like hell." 

Eren blinked out his tears and nodded.

Levi got closer to the wound, and slid his needle under Eren's skin.

"This is where shit sucks. Be grateful though - this needle is brand new."

"Mhm," Eren hummed, anxiety flowing through his body faster than an electric jolt.

"MMM! Mmmffuummnf!" Eren moaned. 

Levi pulled the thread through slowly, then slid the needle in the opposite side of his skin. 

Eren had a similar reaction to both stitches; a loud whine, some tears, a little squirm, and some panting. 

Levi wanted to be mad, but Eren was taking his first bullet much better than Levi had taken his when he was about fifteen. 

After the stitches were done, Levi wiped the wound again, much softer, with the disinfectant cloth. He was a little surprised that Eren didn't whine and squirm, but maybe he'd just gotten used to the pain.

Levi laid some bandage wrap over top of the wound and taped it down. He'd have to buy some proper dressings and stuff during the day - for Eren and his own wound. 

"So, how was that kid?" Levi asked and looked up at Eren. 

Eren's face was at full rest. His eyes were closed softly, his lips were slightly parted, and thin breaths passed through them. 

"Figures," Levi sighed. "Guess I'll take you somewhere to rest... and then leave.. I guess." 

I can't leave you in Shiganshina though... and I can't let you go back..........  

So...

Do I have to keep you? 

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck what the fuck did I just get myself into? I can't keep him! I have to go home! 

Oh my God, okay. I just have to kill him and hide him, and go home back to Erwin. I have to get back to Erwin.. 

Levi looked back up at the teens beautiful face. Butterflies filled his stomach and his chest got tight and warm. 

What the hell is this feeling?

It reminded him of how he felt with Isabel.

He forced himself to ignore the feeling. Ignore the past. Ignore everything. He had to focus on making a plan. He couldn’t even work up a plan. He figured he needed a good sleep to reset his brain. So. Levi crawled out of the backseat and hopped back into the driver's seat. 

There was only one place he could think of to take the brat and rest.


	6. Truths With Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren stay in Ragako for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since the last update. I’ve been too sick (and tbh, depressed) to write for a little while but hopefully this chapter suffices.

Ragako was a city roughly half the size of Maria, which would equal to about one/tenth the size of Shiganshina. 

Levi had passed through Ragako enough times to wonder if it was even considered a city. He thought of it as more of a town. Though, with over twenty thousand people crammed in the tiny space, it was a busy-booming city during events and rush hour. 

Him and Erwin debating settling in Ragako but.. it was too small and cramped for them. They'd draw too much attention, seeing as how their nosey neighbours would wonder where they go for weeks on end. Privacy didn't exist in Rakago. 

Regardless of Levi's hatred of the little city, they stopped at the 'Ragako Inn' for the night. Levi needed to sleep, or at least relax. It was far passed midnight at that point. 

Levi had been to tired to get a room with two beds, which he didn't even realize until him and the drowsy teen were standing in the little room. He didn't even care, and he figured by how Eren instantly crawled into the bed, neither did he. 

Levi went to the washroom first, and rewrapped his shoulder wound. The bleeding had stopped, and it just looked like a decently deep scrap. He wasn't worried about it. He took out his contact lenses, brushed his teeth, and headed to bed. He fell asleep to the sweet sounds of Eren's breathing. 

-€- 

Roughly three hours passed before Levi's eyes snapped open. He quickly rolled over and flicked on the lamp on the table beside the bed. Him and Eren made Eren contact, both sets of eyes in an awkward fear. 

"What are you doing?" Levi asked, his voice unintentionally harsh. 

"..just going pee," Eren mumbled. "Sorry I woke you." 

Levi rolled his eyes and rolled over, leaving the light on so the teen didn't trip over anything. Levi closed his eyes to hide from the light, but he knew he wouldn't fall back asleep. He never did when he was woken up. He never had. 

Eren was back in a couple minutes, and he sat on the bed with his legs crossed and his back hunched.

"How are you feeling?" Levi asked quietly.

The teen shrugged. "Fine I guess." 

Levi opened his eyes. Kid was probably in a dazed state. Just confused on what the hell was happening. Levi had felt that too many times before. 

"Are your eyes actually blue?"

"Yeah."

"They're beautiful."

Levi felt his cheeks heating, and he looked down. "Thanks." Seriously, how did this kid make him feel so damn young? 

"So.. um. What are you going to do to me?"

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Honestly?"

The teen nodded, fear in his eyes. 

"I don't know yet." 

Levi stared into Eren's eyes for a moment. It had to be his eyes. So beautiful and reminiscent, full of life and pure innocence. 

Kids probably never had a worry in the world... besides his father I guess. I wonder what you actually know about that... probably more than me. 

Levi, along with the rest of his team, knew next to nothing of Grisha's death. One day they'd simply received a report stating that he had been killed by Nile Dok - the man he worked for. The report said something about Grisha breaking a rule, or disobeying some command. 

Nobody believed it; how could they? Yes, Nile was the worst of the worst, but Grisha was his best man - and you don't just off your people like that. 

But as time went on, they accepted that fact, with joy actually. Grisha had been after Erwin and his entire group for as long as Levi could remember, but he never knew why. 

Did it have to do something with his son? But.. we didn't know Eren back then. Did we even know he existed? 

I don't fucking know.

"How many people know about me?" Levi finally asked.

"Two."

Better than ten I guess. "You need to text them and make up some bullshit that'll keep you away for a few days."

"Why?"

"I can't return you to your friends with stitches.. you'll have no choice but to tell the truth. And if you tell the truth, it'll be easy to find me and I'll wind up dead."

Speaking of dead.. that's what you're supposed to be. 

"What should I tell them?" 

"Dunno kid, but you'd better start thinking."

"Seriously?" 

"The day I make a joke will be the day the worlds on fire." 

Eren pouted and laid back down, curling up into a ball facing away from Levi. 

At least you're calm. 

"So.. what's your real name then?" Eren asked randomly.

"....Riley."  

"..Riley what?" the teen asked, his voice edging towards anger. 

"Riley Sumisu. Do you want to see my ID to prove it?" 

"Actually I would." 

Levi rolled his eyes but grabbed a small black wallet out for a side pocket in his suitcase. He pulled out the right ID card and tucked the wallet back in it hidey-hole. He tossed the card to Eren, who had sat back up, like a tiny frisbee. 

Eren seemed to study the ID card for a while before slowly handed it back to Levi. 

"So Riley.. um. Are you going to let me go?"

"Eren, I already told you. I don't know," Levi said with a chuckle. "I fucked this one up pretty good kid."

Eren stared down at his hands as his fingers twitched against the bedsheets. 

"Look. Just.. stay by my side until I figure this out. The way I see it now I'll have to fake your death, even though that's really hard." 

"But you're not going to kill me?" 

Levi accidentally smiled. "I'll say no for now. You seem too hard to kill." 

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Can't explain it. Get some sleep. I'll take us somewhere tomorrow where I can figure it out. I have a friend that just might be able to help."

"Help kill me?"

"No. She wouldn't kill you. I think she's just take you somewhere and give you a new life. God I'd owe her a lot for that. Well figure it out. Go to sleep or I'll knock you out." 

Eren looked at Levi with an uncomfortable feet before crawled under the blankets and curling on his side. 

Levi sighed softly and got himself comfortable in the bed, knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. He turned off the hotel lamp and closed his eyes. 

-€-

 

"Boo!" 

Levi slowly looked up to the voice in front of him, unimpressed. 

Isabel stared at him with a wide smile. "Did I getcha?"

"So hard," Levi mumbled. 

"Pbbb. What are even doing? We're all having fun in the living room."

"Don't care." 

Isabel draped her arms around the back of Levi's neck and rocked him back and forth. "It's soooooo much fun out there."

"Then why don't you go back?" Levi asked, flipping the page of his book without noticing he hadn't even read it being as there was a clear distraction clinging to him. 

"Please join me? Furlan’s being a fucking creep as always. Plus Connie and Sasha won’t get off each other and it’s kind of turning me on.”

“In that case I’d gladly let you stay in here,” Levi smirked, turning another page out of habit. 

Isabel leaned down slowly and sucked on Levi’s earlobe for a moment. “Sure. But you should probably stop pretending to read,” she whispered. 

“Hmmm I don’t know. It’s a really good book.” 

Isabel giggled and pushed the book out of his hands before wrapping her lips around his neck. 

“I fucking love you,” Levi whispered with a chuckle. 

 

Two hours of Levi wiggling his feet was enough for him to start going insane. It was about five thirty when he decided to just get out of bed. Laying in the darkness was so boring and it brought back some of the most painful memories. 

He flicked on the lamp, hoping that Eren would stay asleep. The teen groaned slight and pulled the blanket over his eyes, but thankfully went back to sleep. He hated how damn cute that kid was.

To wake himself up fully, he had a cool shower, making sure to wash up his shoulder a bit. The wound wasn't deep at all. It was a bit tender still, since it was a burn and scrape, but he knew it would heal in a week or so. There was no point worrying about it. 

After his shower, and after he packed up his shit, he woke Eren up. The teen was angry to find out it was only six in the morning, but Levi ordered him to shower since he stunk, and then told him they'd be leaving right after.

Levi’s stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of taking Eren to his old home.


End file.
